--Roaring Thunder--
by xXxMakikoxRyuuxXx
Summary: Pein-Roaring Thunder-One-shot request for TenshiXaphan, This is OCXPein, Mature story line. This is a request for TenshiXaphan on quizilla. Hope you all like and enjoy. I don't own the characters, only the story plot. The character looks are a linked picture ;(( )) If you wish to visually see.


Name: Mizuki Urayama

Age: 16

Village: Home village unknown, lived in the hidden leaf for some time but was abducted and now lives with the Akatsuki.

Rank: Jounin

Looks: albums/pp256/Miss-Dead-Thing/424733637_5_

Abilities: Able to manipulate thunder and wind

Personality: Sweet, sarcastic, shy, stays close to him, but normally loud. Doll like. really cuddly with Tobi

Horoscope Sign: Virgo

STORY START:

"Alright now close your books, times up. If you need anything just ask." You say to your students, they get up and leave like usual as their everyday routine. You sighed lightly, as a knock came to your door. "Oh hello Iruka sensei." You greet, he walks in holding a stack of papers. "Having a hard time?" He asks. "Not really just wish the children were more involved these days." You laugh, he nods in agreement. "Well I'll leave you then, here is the paperwork you requested." He adds, handing the said papers to you before he walks out.

After Iruka left you sat back in the chair looking up at the ceiling, tilting your head to the side closing your eyes. Sleep soon consumes you, until a sudden clash of thunder woke you up jumping from the loud thunderous echo with lightening, your gaze turns to the window seeing rain fall upon the land. "Oh no." You said grabbing your papers and putting them away. You hurried out of the academy and ran home, trying your hardest not to get soaked. You reached your block and noticed from you front left window that your kitchen light wasn't on like usually. You thought whether or not you should enter your home, but in the end you decided too. Pulling out a kunai from you left pocket, you entered from front door. Pulling out a lighter from your arm band you lit it up to see through the dark room.

Nothing was seen, but you could feel as if eyes where watching your every movement. You continue on through your home, making way to your kitchen and flicked on a light. Still feeling as if you were being watched, you tried to shake it off but kept your kunai in hand. You walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs and into your bedroom. You saw something laying flat on your bed, you walked over picking up the half folded piece of paper. Opening it you read, _'I'll be watching you, as I was today. After all I've been searching for you since you ran away from your village.' _Shocked by the discovery you quickly let the paper drop to look around your room. Only to find your window to be open, you turned back around to your bed and picked up the unsigned note. Crumbling up the note and tossing it to your waste basket then headed to the bathroom for a quick warm bath.

You started the warm water to your bath, then walked out to grab a change of clothes and a towel. When you return to the bathroom and walked over to the tube turning the valves off. You undressed and stepped into the bath after grabbing a wash cloth to dip it into your water, then rung it out and folded it up in half length wise to place it over your eyes. Nervous as to whom was previously in your home kept passing over and over in your thoughts. Finally finding a calm center with in yourself, you finished cleansing your body and got up. Bending over you drained the water then stepped out wrapping your towel around your body. After drying yourself down and dressing you proceeded to towel dry your hair as you walked out the bathroom.

You sat on your bed just thinking to yourself, pondering over simply thoughts until you started to feel sleepy. Pulling the covers down you moved up and under them laying down till sleep fully took you over.

Its been over a week and you haven't shaken the feeling someone is watching you but still you didn't let that bother you. Focusing on your class as they finish up an exam. You stood up, ringing a small bell to signal their time is up. "Please pass you exams forward." You say, walking over to the front row to collects the exams. "Alright since you just finished an exam I won't assign homework but I want to have a class discussion on the difference between Kekkei Genkai and Jutsus." You finished collecting the exams and walked over to your desk, setting the papers down. "Urayama-sensei, if one is by blood and the other is part of our chakra why is there a difference if they are connected by our chakra?" Shurei asks.

"Well they're both associated together but not used in the same manners since Kekkei Genkai are traits passed from blood relatives and cannot be taught by others while Jutsus can be taught to others." You reply and quickly add, "Take out a piece of paper and write down if you or if you know of anyone with a Kekkei Genkai and also of any jutsus you know or that is associated to your family." All the students pulled out paper and begun writing. You only had ten minutes of class left and figured this would be a good exercise for them. Peacefully walking back to your desk to go ahead and start correcting their exams.

You were a quarter of the way with your student's exams when the bell rung. They all got up from their desks, collecting their items and putting their written sheets on your desk as they all passed by. You continued to work on the exams and when finished you reached over to collect their paper on the differences of Kekkei Genkai's and Jutsus. After reviewing their paragraphs you stood up to stretch, then walked around your desk to collect you bags. "How did your student do on their exams?" Iruka asks, walking into the classroom. "Well they all managed to stay above seventy percent over all." You reply smiling. He nods moving his right hand to the back of his neck. "The usual for you?" You ask after a few moments. Iruka looks up sheepishly nodding his head up and down. "I best be going, get home safely Urayama-sensei." He says, turning around to the door and left you alone once again.

You walked out of the academy, leaving only ten minutes after Iruka. You slowly walked home, feeling eyes watching you again but far more intensely then any other time you've felt before. Looking down, deep in thought you didn't notice your kitchen light was off until you pulled your keys out to unlock your door. You look around with your kunai again, but unlike before you were knocked out from a hit to the back of your head. Feeling a headache you reached up and over your shoulder to rub the back of you head. "You're awake now?" A deep voice asks. You look over to the area where you heard the voice, only to see eyes blood red staring right back at you. "Uchiha Itachi." You growl after recognizing his voice. He walked over after turning on the lights. You noticed you were in your room on your bed.

You knew you couldn't fight against him let alone his blue shark like friend either. His partner walks over to you as you start to sit up on your bed. "Why are you here?" You ask, looking straight at him then at Kisame. Itachi sits next to, "You're coming with us without a fight." his stotic voice scrambles in the back of your head, as you try to remain calm. When suddenly you were picked up and thrown over Kisame's shoulders. You reached for your kunai to stab Kisame but it was taken from your hand swiftly by Itachi. His sharigan still actively upon your movements. "Bound and gag her." Itachi's says to Kisame. As requested he bounds your palms and wrists in an X-shape across your chest and a cloth gag that you've been force to bite down on is tied behind your head.

Three days later, the three of you arrive to the Akatsuki's hideout, once inside Itachi tugs your ropes making you walk down some of the corridors. He opens a door and roughly pulls you in. Once inside he pushes you forward, then turns around and walks away, closing the door behind him. Still tied up you manage to loosen your hands enough to unbound them, then moving to the tied gag. You scanned across the room looking in the bottomless pitch black room. Slowly turning around to the door, feeling for the knob, "I wouldn't try that." Says a very deep intimidating voice from behind you. "Do what?" You reply turning around to try and see who was there. A candle was soon lit, flickering around enough to light up the small room. "If you try to escape, you will only be caught again. Do you wish to play cat and mouse?" He asks, still calm without a doubt in his mind. "Very well, I'm the leader of the Akatsuki, Pein. I've requested you to be brought here for the sole purpose because of your abilities in which we can use." He says, his eyes seem to capture you with a familiar stare. A knock on the door pulled you from those thoughts, "Enter." He says, and once the door opens you see a tall, blue haired woman walk in. She looks deeply at you then gazes to Pein. "Konan, take her in your care, watch over her for the time being." He says to her, Konan nods with out a word. She directs you to a closed off room. A mere two doors down from the room you were just in.

You've been with the Akatsuki for over two months, mostly locked with in the confined areas of the base, however there were times when you would go outside but only with Konan at your side. She constantly watches everything you do but you weren't so alone. Tobi another member would often accompany the two of you, only if he wasn't out doing missions for Pein. "Tobi-chan, wants to play tag." He says childishly. You look to Konan, as she looks to Tobi. With a wave from her right hand you both begun to play. Even though you didn't really care to play you just did since you couldn't really do anything else. You hid partly behind a tree, watching Tobi walk right past you. A smile swept across you face thinking he wouldn't find you. "Wrrraaah, found you." He says hanging from the tree above you.

You thought your eyes were playing tricks on you, after blinking a few times you looked up, he wasn't there. "What are you looking up for?" He asks, you look down in front of you, where he now stands. You couldn't tell what his facial expression was but the sound in his voice seemed fill with a curiousness. "We should head back to Konan." You say holding your hand for him to grab it. You both quietly walk back, Konan still leaning against the wall. "Good, now that you're done I need you both to follow me." She says, leading the way. "To where?" Tobi asks, tilting his head to the right. Konan looks at him from the side of her eyes, "Pein wishes to speak with you both." She responds. After a few minutes down the hall you three stood in front of his door, she knocks and enters first, then you and lastly Tobi.

"I need Konan go with Tobi, while Mizuki goes with me. We're heading to the Hidden Rain while Konan you and Tobi head to the Hidden Water village." He says both Konan and Tobi nod, while you just starred at him. He turns around fully facing you three, his eyes again capturing you. "Dissmiss, Mizuki meet me outside at dusk, for we leave then so pack now. Konan you and Tobi leave tomorrow." He adds, as we all left soon after. You went to your room to prepare, packing only what is needed. You leaned back landing on top of your bed, while thinking of why you always seem to be captured by the man who ordered your kidnapping. "Damn." You snarled, feeling overwhelmed with emotions. One very noticeable feeling of desire towards him.

You rolled onto your side, closing your eyes allowing yourself to rest off the strong overwhelming emotions from your thoughts while you dream. Now long after your door is pushed opened, "Hey!, un wake up." You turned your head towards the blonde standing at your door. "Is it time already Deidara?" You ask, slowly sitting up. "I was only told to get you, yeah." He responds. You stood up and gathered your pack, rushing past him. _'Guess I slept longer then I thought.' _You think as you see the sun had already set. Across from the exit he stood next to a tree just waiting there. "Let's go." He says firmly, not turning towards you but instead he started off, but not too far ahead of you either. The weather soon changed and it not longer held the warmth, but now a clammy rain in mist shrouded the both of you. He stops and slowly walks into a building in front. He lights a candle after you had entered. "Here is where we stay, tomorrow you will gather the intel I will need before we push forward." He says taking a seat in the chair that is in the corner of the room.

It had been a little over a day since you left the Akatsuki hideout, your body seemed to ache. Not out of pain but tiredness, you put your pack on the only bed in the room, and started to rub your neck and shoulders. You turned around, facing towards the door while your back was to him. Taking off your Akatsuki coat off and putting it on the door hanger. Then you walked back, without starring at him you could feel him watching you, again you turn with your back facing him. Rubbing your shoulders in small circles you awaken your tired muscles. You stopped rubbing and stretched your arms straight above your head, feeling that the pop from your shoulders. You reached for your pack, pulling out some low-cut shorts and a t-shirt out. You walked to the bathroom to get out of your semi-wet pants, and to ready yourself for bed.

When you came out Pein wasn't in the chair, you looked around and the door was opened, walking over you stuck your head out and looked around. Still you couldn't see if he was there, so you closed to the door and went to bed.

{Pein's POV}

I needed to leave, I walked out the room to take a walk around outside. I needed to understand something, this feeling I have around her. Konan is the only one who has noticed, and she wasn't happy either. She advised me to investigate this feeling and to see if it was what she thought, so I decided to do this mission with her instead of Konan. I headed back, the door closed and lights were off. I opened the door, removed my coat. Closed the door, to hand it next to hers. Slowly making my way towards the bed, leaning over her while watching her sleep.

{Back to regular POV}

Relaxing as you were, no longer cold from the misty rain that fell outside, until a small wet droplet touches your cheek. You reached your hand up wiping the cold droplet from your cheek. You opened your eyes to see his starring at yours. With out a thought you sat up, he leans back up missing your head from hitting his. You lit the candle next to you, seeing him soaking wet. "Where did you go?" You ask, he looks away but his gaze soon returns, "For a walk." He replies, you get up out of bed, and walk into the bathroom. You returned with a towel and grabbed his hand to walk him to the chair. He sits allowing you to do as you wish, probably out of curiosity. You placed the towel over his head, slowly rubbing it all around to help dry him. He reaches up grabbing your wrists, he's frozen cold to your delicate warm touch. You remove the towel, seeing his eyes gazing up at you. Blushing a deep red, and moving your wrists from his grasp, "You should dry off to avoid getting sick." You say to him while handing over the towel, he stands up suddenly and pushes you on top of the bed with him hovering above.

"Wha-," You were cut off sentence by his lips deeply pressing against yours. After a few blinks, your body now engulfed by the desire you held for him took over. His lips moved over yours smoothly, as you parted you lips and mingled your tongue to his. Panting heavily, the need for air was coming while you poured ever ounce of love into this lustful passionate kiss. You both pull away, panting, catching him off guard as you flip him on his backside. His expression was of amusement while your lips glide to his and trails down his cheek, chin and crevice nook of his neck, were you slightly bite down marking your territory upon his flesh. A grunt whimpered from his lips, his body tingling as he feels your finger tips moving under his shirt, caressing his stomach. Feeling his excitement under the movements of your gliding finger tips, you remove his shirt from up and over his head.

Again locked in his gaze for a moment after removing his shirt, you then went trailing down his neck, leaving slightly bitten areas as you move to his chest. Little red bruising upon his pale flesh, his grunting becoming deeper with every suckling movements of your lips. Your right hand trails down to his pants, your left tugging slightly on his piercing. Untying them while you stop your actions up above to sit up and pull his pants down to his ankles. Your right hand snakes around his harden member, stroking it up and down, gently. You watch as his lips curve to the right and his eyes close, you pick up pace while tighten your grasp slightly. You suddenly stop, he opens his eyes, propped up on his elbows just as your tongue moves over the tip of his dick.

You lick in a circular motion, tasting him. He watches as you engulf his long, thick member into your mouth. You hear his breath pick up pace as your head bobs up and down his member. Again his eyes close, enjoying your hot, wet mouth sucking up and down. Faster and further you went while cupping his ball in you left hand as your index finger rubs behind them. Feeling him jitter under your touch, he releases his salty cum into your mouth, as he grunted out a form or relief. You move from your position, wiping his taste from your lips. Pein leans up to your lips, tasting himself but wooing you down so that he was on top and you below him once again. Feeling a cool breeze touch your flesh, only to realize you no longer had any clothes on, he moves his left hand over your right breast, cupping it while he taunts your nipple to fully erect.

Your body tingling under his taunting touch. You grasp for air as he leaves your lips, trailing his tongue down your chin, neck to your chest. He licks around your left breast, and bites roughly over your nipple. You arched your back up, feeling the sting of his bite while continues. Moving his right hand to your left breast teasing as he was to your right breast, now under his warm, wet tongue. He taunts the nipple with a bite as well, then moved down your chest, kissing over your stomach, you close your eyes feeling his fingers move over your clit. He pinches and taunts it between his fingers. "Ummhh." You moan, feeling your body as if it were on fire. Your hand move over your breast, you rub over as if you were not in control of your own movements.

He moves his fingers from your clit, sliding two inside your warm, moist fold. You bite your lower lip, the passion filling up as your body rocks with his movements that now are deep inside your wet walls. He leans forward, and over your mound licking your clit as he continues his circular in and out motions. "Aaahhh," You softly breath, your right hand moves down to touch Pein's red-orange locks as he keeps licking you. You voice caught in the back of your throat, your body panting with sheer, lustful sweat covering over your body. He feels your walls tightening around his fingers, and moves them out as he laps up your fluids, to taste your sweet bliss. Like he did, you sat up and leaned to him for a kiss, as you taste yourself on his lips.

You both move on the bed, he repositioned himself above you. Again your lips are locked as he lifts your left leg up, and around his waist. He keeps your body firmly below his and suddenly enters you with a deep, hard thrust. A tear escapes your eye, running down your cheek. The pain shocked your body quickly but as it quickly came so did it leave just as fast. He waits for a moment, leaves your lips and places his head over your shoulder in the nook of your neck. He thrusts in and out, you can feel his kisses and hot breath on your neck, you wrap your arms under his arms and grasps over his back. "Uummph." He grunts moving his pace fast, as he lift your other leg up and over his waist.

"P-aa-eeeiiin" You groan out, he kept thrusting roughly, yet deep. Your breast bouncing up and down while you were locked in his grasp until he suddenly flips where you were riding on top. He keeps thrusting up as you naturally slid down, you rocked your hips as he did meeting him with each smack on your skin on his. "M-aaa-iizzaakkii" He moans, reaching up and cupping your bouncing breasts. Now both your bodies covered his sweat, evenly. Not only did you scratch his back but now his chest held your nail marks, you lean forward. He moves his hands to your hips, moving his thrust harder, and deeper. "Aaaaa-hhhh." You both moan, reaching his lips with your swollen ones, while panting out moans of incoherent words. A song of sexual vibes leaving a pleasurable vibrations erupting from each other's lips, escaping with panting breaths without words to be expressed.

Feeling your bodies to relax and a scream from each other's lips escape with one big breath, "AAA-aaahhhhhhhh, Mizu-Pein-rrrraahhh." With the roar of the thunder and lighting blaring in the background, masking your screams of excitement. Still your blonde lock drenched in sweat as his didn't seem to be, however the glistening water like droplets drenching down his body proved other wise. You roll to the left laying on your side, Pein rolls to his side taking his right arm over your body, embracing you closely to him. Sleep took over you both, as a smile is plastered upon your lips, and a curve expresses on his too.


End file.
